Ganicus
Ganicus was a noble Toa of Protodermis. He led his team through hundreds of missions, each one assigned by his mentors, the Turaga. No one exactly knows the story of where he came from or who he was before he was found but were all intrigued as to find out. Prelude to the knowledge of his existence Rewinding two years you find a group of Toa, sent to investigate a disappearance of Matoran. The catch, it wasn't a few Matoran, it was a 13,000 Matoran village just outside the mines, and over night all of them vanished. No footsteps, blood, or sign of struggle, just nothing. one could say it was like everyone dropped their tools and left. Fast-forward 35 days the toa team return from their journey each one clearly shaken by what they found, but unwilling to speak of the horrors they witnessed. Fast forward 17 days the Toa of air, a rather happy and joking fellow is found dead. Cause of death, self afflicted wound to the center of his chest. 10 days passing from his funeral the Toa of stone talks. We learn that on their journey down the abandoned mine shafts they reach what was believed to be the base of the mines. After a short walk and a brief survey of the area around them they assessed that the Matoran obviously were not there. Just then the mines began to shake and tremble, sending stones smashing into to base. One rather large stone, described as disfigured face, crashes through the floor revealing another level, one of demonic spirits and death. After recollecting their thoughts they turned towards the gaping whole in the center of the base and upon closer inspection they were consumed by fear. They saw a bloodied mass of dismembered corpses nailed to the wall. In the center of the blood bath, they found Kliod, a noble Matoran, one of high political stature and well known for his peace works. He is found with his toes severed from his feet, feet from ankles legs from his knees and thighs from his body, the same fashion of torture seen in an old prophecy read on a stone tablet while on a mission to obtain a powerful weapon, one they never found. Their leader quickly put two and two together and realized they were apart of a grander scheme, one of the truest evil, and worse than any demonic spirit could ever fathom giving birth to. The night after that, the rest of the Toa vanished, leaving behind their weapons and their masks. Discovery of Ganicus After the Toa team tragedy, Matoran of all villages were in a state of pure hysteria. Unfortunately it seems as if Rahi feed on the Matoran fear and one could say all "Makuta" broke lose. That is, until we found him. At first we feared him we thought of him as an omen, an ancient curse resurrected, and as you already know, we already felt cursed. We found him during a expedition accident, while in search of new lands deep within the center of a ring of mountains. The goal of course was create a utopia safe from harm and in great abundance of resources. During our journey through the mountains the cave floor collapsed sending us plummeting downwards. After an eternity of falling i had awoken covered in rubble and debris. When the dust Settled we were surprised by the sight of a great shining sword, an elder cried overjoyed at sight of the weapon shouting 'We found it! We found the sword from my visions'. A younger Matoran Drestivic, without any hesitation at all, leaped from the ground and raced for the sword but it was what happened next that would change the future of our lives. Drestivic prepared to use a great amount of his energy to remove the sword. When he grabbed it and pulled, it had actually came out so easily that he threw himself to the ground sending the sword flying back a few feet and then the ground began to tremble. The rock that once was home to sword began to severely distort its shape and a dark red liquid began to spout from it orifices. From the pool of blood a tough shape began to form and rise until the rubble had became a seemingly immortal beast of great stature. From the rock emerged a great Toa of Fire covered in a dark redish congealed substance. After the hysteria of the sight we had just beheld came a comforting feeling from his familiar Toa shape. We had many questions for him, but he knew nothing of who he was. All he knew was that he was in a great conflict of some sort and then he collapsed. When we read the engravings on his sword we came across the name Ganicus and since then the name had been used ever since. Ganicus and his Early Beginnings From the very start of his training Ganicus﻿ showed formidable skill, unmatched bravery and above all he did it with finesse. Despite his mysterious and troubled past, he seemed to mix with others well and did an excellent job of hiding his true feelings. Most of us saw him as happy and and a bit of a jester, but the ones who truly knew him would tell you he could be a cold hearted killer, ruthlessly merciless. Ganicus was one of the most complex and multi-dimensional Toa the world could ever birth, truly a marvel in itself, Ganicus was completely unaffected by evil and bribery. Ganicus was never fooled and listened to his instincts rather strictly, and for good reason he had proved to us. But under his calm and heroic nature was a dark side. He was fueled by anger rather than purpose, sometimes it didn't matter to him, the good and the bad. He saw the world as the monster we could make it and took advantage of the opportunity to crush any enemy free of charge. He punished severe crimes severely. Even though all those who resisted were executed gruesomely, no one necessarily believed him a savage for what he did. He killed Makuta, Rahi and thugs, and as the Matoran's assessed his actions, it was for good reason. Funny, Matoran believed in Ganicus, and he believed in nothing other than thrill. He loved to kill, and his reason ironically was that "To preserve the image of peace you must uphold violence through the presence of a hero." Ganicus and the Bandits The first time we witnessed his rage was on his way home from schooling. He was walking and joking just as always when we heard a scream from the shrubs, just a few meters to the left. Without hesitation he through himself into the shrubs and saw a group of bandits bullying a matoran, demanding that he give up all his earnings. after delivering some blows the Matoran shrieked in pain as a loud gasp escaped him. When Ganicus had laid eyes upon this he was enraged. He began to use his strength and size against the bandits mercilessly, he unleashed a devastating hit to the side of the skull of the bandit, smashing through the mask and crushing his left eye socket, thus killing him instantly. Another bandit tried to stab him in the back but Ganicus, being five moves ahead had caught his hand and with continuing his motion twisted his arm and with loud cracks proceeded to turn the arm slowly. When the Matoran head was close to the ground he released his grasp and began to smash his face beneath his heal. Covered in blood he raised himself and stared at the last bandit. As the bandit stared around him, studying his friends open wounds as they leaked blood profusely from the smashed parts of their skull. For the first time in his life he felt a sudden jolt of guilt, the pain was so strong it was almost palpable, he knew it was time to pay the price of what he had done in his life time. He had murdered many innocent Matoran for quick momentary gain. He had tortured others just for speaking out of turn or in ill tongue, he had killed simply for fun. Ganicus probably realized this early on. His perception of other was a unique trait, he could tell someone their true intention before they even knew it. As seconds passed, Ganicus, in a completely calm manner asked, 'are you Upsilon'. Before he could answer Ganicus thrust his hands deep with the sternum of Upsilon, his hands bluntly smashing through causing his ribs to collapse, piercing his lungs. As he choked on the flow of his own blood, Ganicus asked him "would you of changed if someone told you this was going to happen" instantly after Ganicus crushed his heart within his palm and simply got up and left. I was the only one to have witnessed this massacre, and Ganicus was completely aware of this yet he said nothing to me. He probably knew I wouldn't tell anyone his secret. Stats ﻿ Trivia *Ganicus is LegoBlaze1994's Self-MOC *The biography is told in first person perspective by a currently unnamed being ﻿ Category:Toa Category:Matoran